With Love
by CherryValh
Summary: La estabilidad del ascensor se perdió de nuevo,ambos pudieron escuchar al fino cuchillo que trabajaba con ansías en la cuerda que sostenía el artefacto en el aire.Miraron los metros de distancia que los separaba del piso y después de un beso, sucedió.RXE.


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

><p>Para<span> PameHaleMcCarthyCullen<span> ... porque no hay forma en la que puedas sentirte insignificante, mientras tienes tantas personas a tu lado..._aunque yo no sea una de ellas.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Porque a veces, tenemos ganas de amarle y matarle, de mostrarle el lado oscuro y el claro, de pretender que podemos olvidarlo todo en un instante...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...Porque<em> a** veces...**_el_ amor **puede** _matar._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Love<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ella llevaba en este negocio, más años que los dedos de sus dos manos.<p>

Era experta en trabajar con objetivos. Seguirlos, y conseguir un resultado afortunado. Tenía las armas, y cumplía con los perfectos requisitos para seguir el ritmo de vida que había escogido, siendo tan solo una pequeña de dieciséis.

Su empleo era sencillo, obtienes lo que quieres, te acercas sigilosa, dispuesta a cazar como el más poderoso de los depredadores, y atacas con delicadeza. Utilizando lo que tienes en tus manos, para vencer las barreras de la seguridad humana.

Se alisó la falda del abrigo con los dedos.

Tenía dos objetivos está noche. Uno de ellos, más apuesto de lo que su cabeza podía controlar.

Sacudió la corta melena frente al espejo, y luego de ascender la cremallera del abrigo de piel sintética, ajustó el cinturón en el punto exacto de su estrecha cintura.

Era fácil, entraba al edificio, presenciaba el concierto, y luego se mezclaba con el resto de asistentes. Solamente necesitaba suerte, y eso era algo que ella tenía de sobra.

De hecho, la primera parte del trato estaba lista. Solamente necesitaba ser observada a tiempo, por el par de ojos grises adecuados.

Él la había visto.

Más que ello, la había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, con los ojos clavados en los fabulosos dedos de ella, deslizándose sobre las teclas finas del piano de cola. Moviendo la cabeza en torno a la música, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que embrujaba a todo aquel que la viera.

Y ella se había mostrado disimulada. Con un vestido blanco de vuelos, el cabello en estilo romántico, lleno de ondas y rizos sueltos y los zapatos más bajos que jamás había usado. Esperando provocar el efecto deseado, y consiguiéndolo casi al instante. Con tan solo haberse presentado.

Bajo la tela del vestido, acomodó el liguero fucsia que llevaba sobre el muslo, colocándolo en la posición adecuada para que el _objetivo_ lo descubriese. Luego, con dedos trémulos, aseguró la copa de su brasier, levantando de paso la zona superior del vestido, tomó el sombrero de la mesa a su lado, y lo colocó sobre la peluca de color oscuro que escondía los chorros de oro líquido de su cabello.

Entonces, sonrió ante la obra que el espejo le mostrara. Como si cada disfraz fuera diferente del otro, la elegancia y originalidad que poseía, la caracterizaban del resto de agentes en todo el distrito de California. Sin importar el color de cabello o piel, su belleza exultaba ante las otras, denigrando al resto de mujeres bajo un límite superficial, más alto que el mismo monte Everest.

Miró sus zapatos por última vez, y de reojo pretendió dejar sorprenderse por la falta de correas en ellos. Era necesario para el cambio a media noche. Tomó la bolsa de la mesa victoriana, a dos metros de ella, y con una sonrisa arrogante se despidió del espejo, regalándole la mejor vista de su espalda. Aquella que ninguno de sus _objetivos_ llegaba a obtener.

.

.

.

Él llevaba puesto un traje Armani, elaborado a la medida de su cuerpo. Con el pantalón ajustando sus torneadas piernas, la camisa hundiéndose en las zonas adecuadas, la asfixiante corbata impidiendo el paso de aire necesario, para mantener a sus hormonas tranquilas. Y por último, la leva gris, prueba constante del perfecto y simétrico ancho de sus hombros, además de la gran espalda que poseía.

Después de verla, tuvo una sola idea en la cabeza. Tenerla.

A fin de cuentas, ese era su trabajo, mantener a las fieras quietas ante la tormenta.

Él sabía lo que ella quería, y era exactamente lo que él deseaba.

No se molestó en preguntar al compañero de piano, sobre la ubicación de ella. Sabía cómo encontrarla con mayor facilidad. Solamente necesitaba caminar un par de pasos hacia la puerta trasera del lugar, y la vería salir, enfundada en uno de sus típicos trajes oscuros, y a la vez tan femeninos.

Se acomodó el nudo de la corbata, frente a la imagen mental de ella, huyendo de él como si jugaran a las escondidas.

Salió del hotel, con pasos característicos y masculinos, dejando una brecha de perfume varonil, cuero y almizcle entre los presentes. Permitiendo que las miradas se clavasen en su atractivo natural, tan suyo.

Como si no lo supiera.

Anduvo dieciséis pasos exactamente, y al llegar, notó como ella se escurría entre la gente que aclamaba ver a la famosa pianista, con su bolsa negra, y el abrigo de piel sintética ajustado a sus curvas con perfección.

No perdió el tiempo, y después de verla desaparecer tras un pasaje oscuro, fuera del hotel donde el recital se llevaba a cabo, saltó la pequeña barrera que lo separaba de su consciente y última obsesión.

Y en cuánto sus pies tocaron el suelo, supo que haría lo correcto.

.

.

.

Ella caminó despacio, dejando que él escuchara el resonar de sus tacones contra el suelo, como si de una pista para encontrar el tesoro de su vida, se tratará. Se encargó de deslizar cada paso sobre el asfalto, con la mayor sensualidad y lentitud que encontró dentro de su cuerpo. Y anduvo así varias calles.

Escuchando el frenético latir del corazón masculino, sintiendo la intensa fragancia que emitía por cada uno de sus poros. Vibrando ante cada paso de él, ante cada sonido y gruñido que escapaba de sus labios. Disfrutando cada sonrisa, que estaba segura, él emitía con satisfacción por el divertido juego que ambos estaban jugando.

Fingió acomodarse el sombrero a medio camino, y llegó a donde todo tendría lugar. El perfecto sitio para cumplir sus encomiendas, donde las huellas se borraban más rápido que el paso del viento sobre la superficie del desierto.

Abrió la puerta, empujando la zona inferior del cristal con la punta de su tacón derecho. Anduvo cuatro pasos, y al instante sintió los apresurados pisoteos de él, tras ella y su esencia.

Sonrió.

Todo estaba resultando maravilloso, tal y como ella lo deseaba.

Cuando estuvo segura de haber recorrido, al menos tres metros lejos de la recepción vacía, tomó la decisión de comenzar la recta final del trecho, el punto donde todo se definiría, y por supuesto, ella ganaría haciendo sucumbir al hombre, con entusiasmo y fascinación. Después de permitir que partículas de su perfume favorito se filtraran bajo los poros de su piel, giró sobre sí misma con rapidez, ojos lascivos y una invitación en vez de sonrisa.

Le miró con toda la fuerza del mundo, retándolo a jugar una vez más, a terminar lo que una vez había comenzado. Tocó con tres dedos el sombrero, y notó como el hundía su dedo pulgar entre la barbilla y el labio inferior, en uno de los gestos más atractivos que ella jamás había visto en un hombre, con una sonrisa seductora, enmarcando aquellos hoyuelos únicos de él.

Él se despistó. Tenía que haberlo hecho luego de aquella invitación.

Y ella aprovechó aquel trecho de tiempo, para caminar con pasos apresurados hacia una habitación de puertas blancas, con entretejidos en los muebles, y alfombra de terciopelo.

Se detuvo a escuchar pasos, y sonrió de nuevo, al notar que él había perdido su paso de nuevo. Seguramente estaba perdido en algún lugar del corredor principal del hotel.

Apresurada, colocó su bolsa en el suelo, entre dos columnas blancas y talladas. Y comenzó a transformarse como hace tanto deseaba.

Soltó el lazo atado en su cintura, y de golpe, se liberó del abrigo negro, con entretelón violeta, quedando únicamente en el vestido blanco, lleno de vuelos desarmables. Le dio la vuelta, por completo a su abrigo, consiguiendo que este mostrase un brillante color seda, con el entretelón por fuera. Con las fuerza de sus dedos, levantó el cuello de la prenda, y tomó aquel sombrero de antes. Acomodó la melena oscura que hacía las veces de su cabello, y ascendió las escaleras de caracol, en forma rectangular, una tras otra.

Sabía que él la encontraría en un tris.

Después de haber alcanzado el tercer piso del lugar, se liberó del abrigo, aventándolo por el vacío intermedio de las escaleras, en el preciso momento que él llegaba al salón de escaleras, aquel donde ella había dejado su bolsa.

El hombre tomó el abrigo, que cayó sobre sus brazos, y como un loco poseso hundió la nariz en la tela, deseoso de inundar sus fosas nasales con el penetrante aroma que ella emitía. Abrazó la tela por unos segundos, y luego la dejo caer, dispuesto a ascender las escaleras con la mayor rapidez posible.

Ella, con manos apresuradas, jaló del inicio del vestido, deshaciendo cada costura falsa entre los tramos largos de tela. Fue dejándolos caer al suelo, uno tras otro, y después de varios segundos, se encontró con un corto y apretado vestido negro, que le quedaba varios centímetros sobre la rodilla.

Con la facilidad que sus altos zapatos le proporcionaban, ascendió el resto de escaleras, y llegó al ascensor donde _debía_ ocurrir el resto de la operación. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta del artefacto, simplemente sonrió. Ante la oportuna espera que tenía por delante.

Él llegó justo a tiempo, y después de sonreír con lujuria en las facciones, se adentró en el ascensor, dejando que su esencia se filtraba en cada centímetro del diminuto espacio que abarcaba aquel ascensor.

La encontró con cara de niña traviesa, con el cuerpo pegado a la pared y aquella melena falsa que tanto le molestaba.

Colocó un brazo rodeando su cabeza, mientras el otro cerraba de golpe la reja negra, que hacía las veces de puerta en aquel ascensor. Con aquella misma mano, la tomó de la cintura con fuerza, cansado de jugar aquel juego tan retador que había causado un desgaste de tiempo. Le acarició la cabeza varias veces, y luego de que ella sintiera la mayor satisfacción del mundo al notar que todo marchaba a las mil maravillas, él tomó la peluca y liberó su brillante cabello dorado, dejando que este se escurriera por aquellos desnudos hombros, que tanto le gustaban.

Ella le sonrió, aquel gesto seductor que a él tanto le gustaba desde que se habían conocido, y luego sacudió su larga melena un par de minutos, mostrándole con ello, el poder que podía tener cuando quería.

Le clavó los ojos, y lo empujó contra la pared contraria del ascensor en un solo golpe, mientras, el artefacto comenzó a andar.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, y ella jaló aquella maldita corbata que tantos problemas le había causado, acercando ambos cuerpos a una distancia muy poco razonable, pero perfecta para la misión.

Él estuvo dispuesto a besarle el cuello, y comenzó acercando sus labios al trozo de piel libre, que tanto le llamaba. Ella le dejó, y se revolcó sobre la dicha de tener los mimos de un hombre después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, sabía porque había ido allí, y no podía fallar esta vez. No podía fallar, ninguna vez.

Mientras una mano acariciaba la ancha espalda de él, la otra se deslizaba por el liguero que él no había tocado.

Podía sentir los labios de él, amándola en realidad, como hace muchos años no lo hacía. Queriendo evitar que toda esa historia jamás comenzara. Todo, mientras ella abría el delicado puñal de acero que guardaba entre sus dedos, dejando que la cuchilla fiel y delgada se acercara al indefenso cuello de él.

Después de suspirar dos veces, acercó el arma corto-punzante hacia la nívea piel del cuello varonil, y la acarició con delicadeza, dejando que el filo de la cuchilla rozara con aquellas pecas divertidas que él poseía en esa zona.

Y en reacción contraria a lo que ella esperaba, él simplemente se rió, empujando el cuerpo femenino contra la pared, al tiempo que el equilibrio del ascensor se desvanecía por el corte de la cuerda que lo mantenía en los carriles de la estructura.

—¿Realmente pensaste que lo iba a dejar así? —él le habló, mientras con una mano liberaba el revólver que había guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, desde el inicio del juego. —No eres la única que tiene que cumplir un objetivo ¿Recuerdas?

Ella le sonrió, antes de hundir la cuchilla en la piel de él, a milímetros de fundir el arma en la yugular masculina.

Él, en respuesta clavó la salida del revólver en la sien de ella, y después de cargar el gatillo, le besó en los labios con suma pasión y dulzura, ansiando estar en otro lugar, y otra situación.

—Lamento que esto termine así—susurró, mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente, y ella le besaba el cuello a él, a dos milímetros de la navaja.

—También yo—respondió ella, con una sonrisa en la voz.

La estabilidad del ascensor se perdió de nuevo, y ambos pudieron escuchar al fino cuchillo que trabajaba con ansías en la cuerda que sostenía el artefacto en el aire. Ambos miraron por la reja exterior, los metros de distancia que los separaba del piso.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y luego de un beso cargado de deseo…sucedió.

* * *

><p><strong>Sista, sabes mejor que nadie que tengo mis propias dudas y mis propios demonios internos...<strong>

El shoot es tuyo...eres la única que lo disfruta a parte de mí...

**Te quiero...aunque no me cuentes tus cosas, aunque a veces me sienta abandonada, aunque siempre sepa que soy nueva...Te quiero, y no te cambiaría por nadie.**

**Y a los que se dieron una vuelta por aquí ¿Me regalarían un review por mi cumpleaños?**

**Valhe**


End file.
